As It Will Be
by Evellin
Summary: (WARNING: ADULT MATERIAL) With the war over, and the Shikon no Tama wished out of existence, the Bone-Eaters Well becomes sealed, returning Kagome to a normal life. However nothing is as it seems. Working as a model, Kagome's past reintroduces itself. And with this insertion of the past, comes the promise of future love.
1. Sky Fall

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV – Sunrise. No money is being made from this work. The author (Evellin) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

 **SUMMERY: ** [WARNING: ADULT CONTENT] Kagome Higurashi learned her fate some three years ago. As the reincarnation of Kikyo, her destiny is tied with the Shikon no Tama, and its completion. However, with this knowledge of her future, came many uncertainties. With the final battle completed, and her duty about to be fulfilled, Kagome Higurashi, once standing upon two thresholds, now finds her world permanently split in two; the past and the future. With the gateway sealed, and a lifetime of normalcy before her, the time-traveling Miko turns to a future without the world in which she helped save. However, nothing is as it seems. With a budding career as a fashion model, Kagome soon discovers her past reintroducing itself to her future. And with this insertion of past lives, comes the promise of future love.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** Hey Everyone! As some of you may know, I am the author to the MA fanfic entitled 'Autumn'. -It is a very dark, angst filled fanfic which I love to death (and need to update... I know!) However, sometimes a girls' got to work on other writings.

'As it Will Be' is a story I have been developing for over a year. I know exactly what is going to happen and when. I know how this story will end. And let me tell you, I am SO excited for this one!

Each chapter will have at least one song that helped inspire it. -You can listen to the song, or not; not listening to it will not take away from the story. Though it might add a new level of emotion.

So without further gilding of the lily, I say, enjoy!

 **As It Will Be**

 **By Evellin Greenwood**

 **Chapter I – Sky Fall**

 **Chapter inspiration – Skyfall by Adele**

The end came upon a spring morning, drenched by a mid-season storm.

With the heavens weeping, the final battle between bitter rivals came to a close. Great forces, numbering in the thousands, laid their lives down in the pursuit of peace or of power. Teams decided, and allegiances forged, Yokai, Hanyou and ningen alike, fought to the bitter end, many dying as martyrs. Though the count of casualties was too great to bear, the outcome of victor was undeniable. For it was she, who stood last upon the bloody field of battle; her unusual clothing torn by unimaginable strife and stained by the gore of countless foes.

Immortal though he was, the Inu Lord of the Western Lands would never forget such a sight; the young onna of a scant age, standing ankle-deep in the filth that was once Youkai; the ash of Naraku's vaporized form staining her skin. It was she alone who brought an end to the battle, taking the Spider's life with the release of her awesome power. Though terrible, the battle had raged for a mere hour before it was brought to a swift end with the dual between Miko and Hanyou.

It was true that most thought the girl incapable of such a feat, himself included. Yet here in the aftermath, looking upon the one named Kagome, the Inu Lord could not deny the fact that he had been wrong. Where once a young girl of no consequence stood, now, a powerful, beautiful young woman remained. It was during these last moments of battle, that Sesshomaru took notice of the Miko's blossoming, and it was now, in the quite aftermath, that he watched her with interest.

She stood alone, her back facing Sesshomaru as her eyes stared into the distance. Bathed in blood and partially naked due to the struggles of battle, the odd Miko remained perfectly still as purifying rain fell in thick sheets. Thoroughly drenched and noticeably shivering, the ningen neither moved to comfort herself, nor turned to look at her scattered, recovering companions. Rather, the one named Kagome remained still, her glorious raven locks drenched with rainwater and falling to the small of her back in clinging strips. With hands clasped tightly at her chest, the Miko held the completed Shikon no Tama with reverence, cautiously holding the earned prize from this last, terrible battle.

Though the war had been won, the mission had yet come to a close. There was one task that remained; a single wish of selfless love. This final act of bravery and kindness was required to fulfill the Miko's destiny. Yet as the Inu Lord stared upon the haggard looking onna, he felt a stirring of curiosity; would she be able to manage such a task?

As Sesshomaru watched the woman standing tall in the rain, the Miko turned, looking to the Inu with bright, sapphire eyes lined by tears. This sorrowful gaze instantly connected with that of his own, allowing sapphire to face down liquid gold. As a low rumble of distant thunder rolled over the lands, a gentle breeze fluttered past the Miko, and straight to the nose of the Inu Lord. Despite the heavy rain muting many of the scents around him, the aroma of the one named Kagome reached the Inu. The sweetness of sakura blossoms tickled his sense of smell, while the complex mixture of sorrow and joy mingled through.

It was with this cocktail of scents, that Sesshomaru gained knowledge of the Miko's current emotional standing. With this understanding, came an odd reaction; displeasure. Though joy of her victory hugged the Miko, so too did the tainted emotion of sorrow reside within her trembling body. And though it was unknown as to the cause of such a reaction, Sesshomaru could not ignore a small fact: he found the scent of her sadness unpleasant.

The Inu felt his brows furor slightly with this realization; what was it about this ningen Miko, that caused such a stirring? What was the truth to this enigma of a woman? Three years ago he first encountered this ningen within his fathers tomb. It was there that his first hint of curiosity was birthed; when the Miko had pulled his fathers fang. It was, however, when the fang protected her from Sesshomaru's venom, that true confusion was born. Ever since then, the great Daiyokai held an interest in the Miko. Though he would never admit to this fact, the truth remained; Sesshomaru had spent much of his time over the past three years, thinking of this enigma of a woman. Despite this span of time, he had yet to come to any conclusions regarding her unusual warm nature, forgiving soul and foreign mannerisms and dress.

Just as the Inu Lord was about to question the odd Miko of her peculiar temperament, the scattered companions of her ragamuffin group came trudging toward them, grouping about the Miko. It was with this that the demon-slayer, tear-stained by her grief for her now laid-to-rest brother, placed a hand upon the Miko's shoulder, encouraging Kagome to look from Sesshomaru's eyes and toward her friends. At first, Kagome refused; her brilliant eyes never retreating from the Yokai's burning gaze. However, as a few seconds passed, the Miko did just that; twisting her large, blue eyes from Sesshomaru's flashing orbs so she may look upon her allies.

"It must be done Kagome..." Sango said lowly, her voice cracked and mournful from the loss of her brother. "End it."

The weak but still very much alive Buddhist monk nodded his head slowly, leaning heavily upon his staff as he stood next to his female lover, Sango. "You ended Naraku's life... Now end the source of his desire."

"Keh... and wish for something good!" Inuyasha's brash voice added as his arms held the unconscious Miko named Kikyo ever closer to his chest.

It was with their words of encouragement that the one named Kagome blinked, turning her gaze to the blood covered ground. Her breathe hitched in her throat as her drenched raven locks fell about her face, clinging to her cool, silken flesh. It was some time the Miko stood as such, looking away from her companions to the filth that was once ally and foe. As a clap of thunder rolled over the lands, Sesshomaru watched as the ningen grasped the completed jewel ever tighter.

"...I'm afraid." Kagome's voice whispered, her words strained by grief and weighted by mounting fears. Clearly the war was still being fought within the Miko's mind, the Inu mused silently as he watched this interaction between the four individuals.

It was when her words came to a close that the demon-slayer tightened her grip upon the Miko's shoulder. "I know..." She whispered in reply, her hazel eyes staring upon her friend with compassion and empathy. "But you must." It was with these last added words that the one named Miroku, and the Hanyou Inuyasha, nodded once in agreement.

"I... I don't know what will happen. What if I make a mistake? What if something happens…? -I... I don't want to lose any of you." Kagome suddenly choked out as her blue eyes looked upwards. While her words echoed through the air, her gaze fell upon each of them, landing first upon Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and to the Inu's surprise, himself. When her sapphire gaze finally looked upon Sesshomaru's burning amber eyes, the gravity of her sorrow and anxiety became known. Once more the Inu was surprised by the ningen woman, for it was within this tiny span of time that he learned a new truth; Kagome cared for Sesshomaru, just as she did the others.

"Bah... Get it over with, wench. Quit being such a weakling." Inuyasha snapped, twisting his head as he looked from his hurting friend. His gruff words and uncaring mannerisms fooled no one; it was quite clear the dog-eared Inu was just as frighted as his ningen ally.

Turning to her Hanyou companion, Kagome's large blue eyes, lined by unshed tears suddenly lightened as a small smile twisted her full, pink lips. "Inuyasha... you jerk!" She laughed gently as she shook her head slowly, her voice edged with firmly rooted grief. However this small expression of lighthearted emotions was quickly replaced as her posture curled in on itself, defeated.

With a heavy sigh, she finally admitted, "I have dreamt of this moment for three years... And here we are. This is the end."

Glancing once more to each of them, Kagome began to step back, adding space between herself and the others. "I believe I figured out a good wish. -I've been thinking about it for a long time... Problem is, I don't know if it will work as I plan." Kagome murmured as she came to a still some fifteen feet from her previous location. With her words came a look of apprehension as her heart began to race. This was paired with the sharp tang of adrenalin as fear began to cloud the Miko's mind.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha suddenly intervened, his voice hesitant as worry pulled at his tone. A look of consternation twisted the Hanyou's features as his anxiety inspired his upcoming words. "...We will face it all... together. Let the sky fall... just... just keep standing tall, Kagome."

Sesshomaru felt the need to vomit. However his annoyance over his bothers emotional personality was quickly forgotten as the effects from his spoken words took effect. Kagome, once standing with uncertainty over growing fears, now began to lift in spirits. Her features began to lighten, and sapphire eyes lined by tears now looked into the Hanyou's gaze with insurmountable love. With the change of her physical demeanor, so too did the scent of the Miko. Though the residue of apprehension twisted upon the air, the clear and ever growing presence of self-assured confidence saturated the hilltop, signaling the change within the Miko. No longer was her scent weighed by fear. No longer were her shoulders slumped in defeat. Where an unsure, frightened girl once stood, now a confident, beautiful woman remained. She was ready; it was time.

Once more the Western Lord found himself dazed by a sight he would never forget. ' _Who is this onna...?_ ' Came the familiar question which echoed through the Inu's mind as his amber gaze burned upon the Miko's form. Water streamed down long legs, creamy in color and silken in texture. Green fabric, cut immodestly, hung in tattered shreds allowing scandalous views of a peculiar white loincloth. Mid-drift exposed, the Miko's full, feminine curves were heightened by white fabric torn by battle. Raven locks, full and thick, clung to her face and shoulders as they dripped with rain water. And all the while her bright eyes lifted from the outstretched jewel, to her surrounding comrades. When their eyes met for a third time, an unfamiliar and yet instinctively known emotion bloomed within the Yokai Lord's heart: longing.

Throughout the battle he, along with his half-brother, had saved the girl from a few mindless Yokai looking to take the Miko's life. At the time, Sesshomaru simply dismissed his actions as logical, for though the Miko was undeniably strong, her energy had to be preserved to ensure the purification of the Shikon no Tama. However, now, with this odd sensation of longing for the Miko, Sesshomaru realized a hard to swallow truth; he wanted to keep the Miko out of harms way. Not just for the benefit of battle, or for the upcoming holy wish. Rather, he wished to keep the Miko safe from all heartache. It was with this realization that he felt a muscle within his cheek, twitch. ' _What has happened to me...?_ ' the Inu thought, his mind shocked over the simple fact that he cared for the well-being of yet another ningen female.

While lost in his thoughts, Kagome clenched her hands into fists while blue eyes looked to her friends. "Hold your breathe..." Kagome whispered, her voice shaken from consuming fears.

Though several feet away, the Inu could make out her breathy voice slowly counting, her lips barely moving as she looked to the jewel in hand. The moment she counted to ten, her eyes flared with determination as her right hand reached for the sky, lifting the tainted Shikon no Tama high above Kagome's head. And then she faced her destiny.

"I WISH FOR IT TO BE, AS IT WILL BE!"

Kagome's voice echoed through the air. Her outstretched hand remained aloft. And when she burst into flickering pink flames of purification, silence rained from the sky.

Deafening stillness tore through the air, suffocating all in its wake. So heavy was this weighted lack of sound, that physical movement seem all but possible. It chilled the skin. It numbed the senses. And though the rain still poured, and the wind still blew, sound became a distant memory.

And then the ringing set in.

With slow, steady growth, a high pitched sound pierced the silence, tearing at sensitive hearing, and breaking through seasoned discipline. It was just as everyone reached for their ears in an attempt to prevent the insufferable onslaught, that the surrounding storm, and its torrential rain, came to an unnatural halt.

No longer did it rain. No longer did the wind blow. And though gray clouds still swirled above, an eerie supernatural sensation tingled through the air, causing skin to prickle.

With heart racing and eyes wide, Lord Sesshomaru twisted his gaze from the surrounding world, and toward the source to all this madness. What he witnessed would change him forever. -Held aloft, floating some two feet off the ground, the young Miko named Kagome appeared an ethereal goddess, her form glowing with the pure light of power.

Her eyes were wide open, staring upon her friends with a gaze infinite as time. She did not move. She did not blink. And just as her mouth parted in breathe, the insufferable ringing ceased, bursting the bubble of mounting pressure once encompassing the world.

And then she was gone.

One moment she was; floating upon the air, and glittering with pink fire. The next, she disappeared. Vanished. It was as if she had never been. But she _had_ been. She _had_ existed. Kagome was just as real as he, and yet now...

It took but a mere second after her departure that the universe righted itself. The rain instantly began as if it never stopped. The wind began to blow. And right on cue, a clap of thunder rolled over the hills, informing all that sound had returned.

It took but a few moments after the return of these earthly laws, that the mournful sobs began. Sango was first to fall, bitterly weeping as her knees sank into mud and gore. Shortly there after it was her lover, Miroku, who knelt alongside the demon-slayer, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. But it was Inuyasha, standing tall in the rain, holding the unconscious Kikyo, that seemed worst off.

The Inu Hanyou is well known for his brash attitude and melodramatic personality. Emotional, some-what selfish, and undeniably young in his maturity, Inuyasha is one to wear his emotions on his sleeves. And yet, not this time.

For some minutes, as his allies wept at the unnatural loss of Kagome, Inuyasha remained still. He did not turn to comfort his friends. He did not adjust his hold upon the undead Miko. Instead, the Hanyou named Inuyasha spoke not a word, nor shed a single tear. For some minutes, the young Inu simple was; neither existing nor non-existing.

And then he began to walk away.

No one attempted to stop him. No one bid him farewell. Not once did his Hanyou half-brother glance back, nor did he stumble in his slow departure. Rather, the silver haired Inu named Inuyasha exited this place of death and mystery, and began a journey towards the closest forest. However, before the Hanyou could travel far, Sesshomaru intervened.

What he witnessed today was a miracle. It was unnatural. To see a solid, living person suddenly vanish out of thin air... It was something he was not prepared to witness. Ever. -As a result, his perfected discipline vanished to an all consuming need; a need for answers.

"Inuyasha. You will tell me all that you know about the Miko named Kagome." His full, baritone voice, filled with authority, achieved that which he sought. Just as his demand came to an end, Inuyasha made a swift and sudden halt. And with his back still turned to his older half-brother, spoke.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" His voice was uncharacteristically flat as if his soul was nonexistent.

"Answers." Sesshomaru slowly yet confidently answered.

"Why?" Inuyasha probed further.

With golden eyes narrowing in frustration, Sesshomaru decided to humor his brother. "She is a mystery I wish to solve."

Through the wind and rain, the Inu Lord could hear Inuyasha's heart flutter within his chest as his words stumbled from his lips. "You can't... Wont. Not anymore."

"And why is that? -Where has she gone?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone taking on a slight edge with Inuyasha's presumptuous assumption.

And for a third time this day, a moment in which Sesshomaru would never forget, occurred.

Slowly Inuyasha turned, looking to his brother with golden eyes filled with a level of grief never seen nor experienced by the Yokai Lord. Here, turned only part-way, with eyes looking side-long, the silver haired Hanyou spoke the words in which he would never forget.

"It is not ' _where_ ', Sesshomaru. Rather, it is ' _when_ '."

With that, Inuyasha turned towards his destination. And as Sesshomaru watched in shock, staring as Inuyasha's slowly retreating back, unknown truths became apparent.

The war was done. The wish had worked. And this was, more than likely, the last time he would see his brother... And the girl who remained an enigma.


	2. GoodBye

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV – Sunrise. No money is being made from this work. The author (Evellin) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** This story is not about Kagome's wish. Nor is it about her exile from the past. Rather, this story is about Kagome, and how she finds her past, in her future. This chapter is a sad one, and a crucial one. This chapter, as well as the following one, is about how her wish, and her forced removal from the past, affects Kagome. Get ready.

-I HIGHLY suggest you listen to the music inspiration for this chapter. It'll probably make you cry.

So with that, I say, enjoy!

 _A reminder: this story is a tragedy. Consider this your fair warning._

 **As It Will Be**

 **By Evellin Greenwood**

 **Chapter II – Goodbye**

 **Chapter Inspiration/Song Tracks:**

"Dark Paradise" – _Lana Del Ray_ / "Say Something" – _A Great Big World_

It was a Thursday night in June, and the Higurashi home was dark, save all but one room; the kitchen, where tea was being served.

Slouched over her cup, dressed in an over sized, gray sweater and pair of black shorts, Kagome sighed heavily for the millionth time that evening. It has been two months since her return from the past, and yet, to the once time-traveling Miko, it felt as if she came home yesterday.

"Kagome... Will I have to re-heat your tea again, or are you going to finally talk to me?"

Lost to thought and memory, the caring but startling voice of her Mother, caused Kagome to jump in her seat. Tearing her blue eyes away from her steaming cup and toward Mrs. Higurashi, the Miko offered a half-hearted, sheepish smile. "Sorry mom..." Kagome's voice sounded just as tired as she felt.

Adjusting in her seat at the table, Mrs Higurashi offered her own, sad sigh, paired with a look of empathy for her eldest child. "...You have to talk about it sometime dear. Two months and you've only mentioned a few details..."

Twisting her eyes away from her Mother, Kagome bit her lip as a sharp pain stabbed her heart. It happened every time someone brought up her past. Sadly enough, this sensation was her only companion during this exile from her friends. Oddly enough, it was becoming a comfort; this longing within her broken heart. It was her last, true connection to her companions... Her last, true reminder that these people, though dead in her own time, lived on in another.

Everyday, twice a day for two months, Kagome has tested the Bone-Eaters Well, all in the hopes that something would change. Once in the morning, and once at night, the Miko would jump into the dark abyss, and pray blue light would enraptured her. However, now two months later, Kagome was starting to lose hope as the well had yet to open the gateway through time. Pair this despairing truth with the goings on in her life, and Kagome's fear of never seeing Inuyasha and the others again, was becoming a reality.

"My friends at school today, were making plans." Kagome suddenly spoke, her voice weak, her blue eyes settled on her cup of tea held within her hands.

"Plans for college?" Mrs. Higurashi probed further. Kagome nodded in reply.

"Yeah... And they asked me about it." Here Kagome lifted her gaze and looked to her Mother. "They wanted to know when I was leaving home."

Mrs. Higurashi slowly nodded in understanding. "What did you tell them?"

A slight frown tugged at Kagome's eyebrows. "I told them I haven't thought about it yet."

Once again Mrs. Higurashi nodded slowly, watching her daughter with a look of compassion as she sipped her own tea. "And what did they say?"

Once more Kagome sighed heavily, pulling her eyes away from her Mother and looked about the dimly lit kitchen as her sorrowful voice replied. "What they always tell me: my friends say I should move on." Shaking her head, Kagome groaned aloud as her heart fluttered and stomach constricted. "The thing is... I don't think I can."

Here Mrs. Higurashi placed her cup of tea down, looking to her daughter in concern. "Yes, you can Kagome. And one day, you will." Her voice was filled with a kind, self-assurance Kagome desperately yearned for.

Blinking rapidly, the all too familiar sensation of encroaching tears burned Kagome's eyes as she felt her despair infiltrate her words. "Oh mom, I... I don't know. -I don't know what to do..." Here Kagome's voice broke as two months worth of agonizing heartache began to spill forth. "It's like... It's like I am lost in an ocean, unable to find land. What am I suppose to do? Where am I suppose to go? The Well could re-open at any moment, and if I left... If I wasn't here..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as her voice hitched within her throat, a single tear rolling down a silken cheek.

Reaching forth and taking hold of her daughters hand, Mrs. Higurashi made sympathetic noises in an attempt to offer comfort. "... You might never see them again." she whispered lowly, finishing Kagome's thought aloud. As a reply, Kagome nodded, her blue eyes closing as her left hand began to wipe away shed tears.

"Yeah..." Kagome verbally confirmed, her voice broken from strained grief. Shaking her head slowly, the Miko leaned forward and placed her head upon the dining table, her hand still clasped by her Mother. "Am I crazy to think I will see them again? They're not here, but... I just can't move on." Here Kagome slowly shifted her head, looking to her Mother with tear-rimmed eyes. "I love him. I'll always love him... Is that wrong?"

"Oh sweetheart..." Mrs. Higurashi scooted over, allowing the older woman to embrace her grieving daughter. "...Never." Placing a kiss on top of Kagome's head, she continued. "That is the beauty of love... it lasts through time. There is no remedy for memory, no solution for heartache. Inuyasha will live on, inside your head, inside your heart. It will be your strength, as well as your curse. It is the way of love... When you find it, it lives on."

Her Mother was right, in more ways than one. Love was timeless. It was infinite. Inuyasha had remained in her heart, even when she realized they would never have something more. Though Kagome had settled for mere friendship with the Inu Hanyou, her love for him remained ever strong, and would, all the way to the bitter end. It was true she accepted this relationship, and was happy to do so. But apart of her would never let go of her dream: a dream of a future spent at Inuyasha's side, as his Mate. A dream that would never happen, even if the Well had remained open.

And yet this did not stop Kagome from dreaming, specially when she was alone, at night. It was her one comfort, a dark paradise in which she constantly hungered for.

Every night, for the past two months, Inuyasha was there in her dreams. It was always the same dream; Inuyasha, dressed in his red houri, his silver hair a glistening mass of silken moonlight... And his eyes, golden like the sun and just as heated. He would come alone, in her dreams, standing in an eternal black pit. There, he would simply wait, staring at her; a knowing, mischievous smirk plastered upon his face. He never moved beyond the unearthly breeze which caressed his hair. However, he would speak.

It was always the same; this single sentence which Inuyasha shared with Kagome. _"You will be fine..."_ Sometimes, Inuyasha spoke this in a whispering voice. Other times, it was shouted in earnest passion. Regardless of his tone or inflection, the words and message were always the same: _"You will be fine..."_ The problem was, Kagome didn't believe him.

Every night she would dream of Inuyasha and his cryptic words. And every night, she would awaken in a frenzy; her heart and mind racing, a thin film of sweat coating her body. After several minutes of coaxing her heart to calm and her thoughts to still, Kagome would always manage to drift back to sleep, only to repeat the process. And though the sight of Inuyasha was comforting, the results of this intense dreaming led to sleep deprivation. This in and of itself was the main reason why she was up at this hour, currently drinking tea with her Mother.

Turning her gaze from the crook of her arm and toward her Mother, Kagome looked upon this older woman in a new light. It was only now, in the throws of her own grief and sorrow, that she saw her Mother for who she truly was. Mrs. Higurashi's life was, in most aspects, average. And yet, in its own unique way, was indeed remarkable. For though her Mother lived a relatively common life, her strength in facing her own heartache, left Kagome in awe. After all, did her Mother not go through similar pains, when her husband, Kagome's Father, died?

"How did you do it?" Kagome whispered lowly, staring at the older woman through a blur of unshed tears. "...How did you survive, mom?"

Though Kagome's words lacked specifics, Mrs. Higurashi knew precisely as to what her daughter was referencing: the death of her husband. Despite this, silence cleared the room of all sound before the words in which she sought, were inspired. When Mrs. Higurashi did speak, it was with a shaken voice.

"I honestly don't know." Once more silence began to cloud the kitchen, quieting Kagome's heart and lessening her woe. And as she watched her Mother shift through a multitude of memories and thoughts, came to a heart wrenching conclusion; life was a tragedy, and we are but actors preforming on stage. Because of this realization, Kagome remained mute as her Mother searched for words of wisdom.

"I think the hardest part..." Mrs. Higurashi suddenly spoke, breaking the ever growing silence, "...Was the fear. The fear of the unknown. The fear that, the greatest part of your life, something you thought would last forever, was gone. When you realize this... When you understand that the future you had planned will never happen... Well, the idea of happiness, dies." Mrs. Higurashi paused for a moment, adjusting herself in her seat as Kagome returned to an up-right position.

"The world around me lost its vibrancy, its beauty. And to this day, nothing compares to him. Nothing can match him. It took years after his death for me to move on, and yet I still see him in every cloud, and hear him in every song..." Mrs Higurashi began to laugh gently, wiping at a wayward tear before continuing.

"...The funny thing is, every once and a while, I'll dream of him." Once more she paused as her brown eyes closed, and a wistful smile tugged at her lips. "He's just standing there; a twinkle in his eye, and wearing that dashing smile of his..." Her lulling voice slowly trailed off as her smile began to broaden. "...Your Father... always so playful. I swear, you take after him in looks, but its Sota, who has taken his personality. Did you know he once dyed your Grandfathers robes a hot-pink? _ALL_ of his robes... Every. Single. One."

"He did what?!" Kagome gasped as she began to giggle in mischievous mirth, her heartache temporarily forgotten.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed warmly, wiping away yet another shed tear. "It's true... Just mention the word 'pink' around Grandfather and he won't shut-up for a week!" This got the two women laughing, images of Grandfather conducting his prayer services in pink garb dancing in their minds.

With this sudden change in conversation and mood, Mrs. Higurashi stood and began to collect their cups of mostly-finished tea. As she brought them to the sink and began to place the cups into the dishwasher, Kagome followed, coming to stand beside her Mother. Here, the two women looked at each other, their eyes puffy from emotional tears of both grief and happiness. It was a silent moment, but once again Kagome was struck with a realization, a truth that offered a glimmer of hope: If her Mother could laugh over such a fond memory, maybe, one day, she too would be fine. Not today. Not tomorrow. But one day. One day she would share her memories with laughter and light. -This new insight wasn't much, but it was more than she had had, moments prior. Because of this, a new set of tears began to form; tears of gratitude.

"Mom... I love you." It was a simple enough phrase, and yet as Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi shared a hug, Kagome reveled in this temporary relief, happy to have at least one moment where her heart felt free.

.

.

.

.

Six months have past since that fateful day back in April. Six, long, heart wrenching months that tested Kagome's love, loyalty as well as her sanity.

For these past six months she waited eagerly at the Higurashi temple, pushing back her inevitable trip to college; her home for the next four years. Rather than moving in August, and getting settled into her new home, Kagome waited till the very last day to begin her trip into a new life... A life that did not involve time travel, immortal beings, or a certain Hanyou that refused to leave her heart or her dreams. Now, today was September third, and it was the very last day she could move into her new house shared by new roommates.

With a grunt Kagome loaded the last box into her small, white Toyota Camry, currently filled to the brim with everything a Freshman in college could possibly want or need. Soon it would be sleepless nights, ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and the looming threat of finals. For the next four years, Kagome would live her life outside the shrine and everything stored within it. For the next four years, Kagome would face a life completely separated from the old. -She both loathed and longed for this date.

"Got everything you need?" Sota asked as he leaned against Kagome's used car, his arms crossed as he casually watched his sister.

"Yup! I think that'll do 'er!" Kagome chirped happily, brushing her hands off onto her jeans after closing the trunk with a loud _slam_.

Turning to her maturing younger brother, Kagome offered a big grin. "OK. _**Now**_ you can move into my room..." Kagome laughed, offering Sota a wink as he huffed his frustration. -He had been after her for weeks, wanting the upgrade in both space and utility. After days of pleading, Kagome finally relented; a gift she was happy to leave her adored sibling.

"'Bout time..." Sota rolled his eyes, playing up his annoyance. This, however, quickly vanished as he began a new conversation. "So when are you taking off?"

Stretching her back, Kagome looked to the mid-afternoon sun, guessing the time to be around Two o'clock. "In about an hour. I'll be able to slip past traffic without getting there too early."

Nodding, Sota then stood upright, his arms dropping to his sides. "Said goodbye to Mom and Grandpa yet?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I caught them this morning."

Once again Sota nodded as he watched his older sister. "What are you going to do in the mean time?"

Turning her attention to her brother, Kagome pursed her lips. "I figured I would walk around the grounds. -I'll be back for the holidays, but that's a few months from now. I'm gonna really miss you and this place..."

Silence then developed between the two siblings as the early fall sunlight warmed their skin. During this silence spurred by awkward sibling rivalry, Kagome rolled her eyes and offered a loud huff from his lack of response.

"Oh, come here, you little brat." Kagome lovingly groaned as she snatched her little brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Pssh... Old hag..." Sota murmured as his strong arms wrapped around Kagome, and returned her affection. After a short embrace, they released each other, grins on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"So..." Sota began, kicking at the dirt in awkward fashion. "-You gonna be safe?"

Kagome nodded, touched by her brothers concern: he was becoming a man, and every day it was becoming more noticeable. "Yup, I'll be fine..." Even as she said these words, a chill ran through Kagome's body as the memory of her dreams jumped into her thoughts; Inuyasha standing in the dark, his spoken words whispering through her mind...

"OK. Well... You know me. Goodbyes are the worst." Sota's voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts. "...I got soccer practice in thirty minutes. See you later sis!" Before Kagome could reply, the boy, who was becoming a young man, turned and ran off, waving affectionately as he sped away.

Kagome watched after Sota with a smile on her face, waving in return. "See you." She whispered to herself before slowly turning back to the shrine, and the multitude of steps leading up to the main grounds.

Over one-hundred steps later, and a reminder to start working out again, Kagome finally reached her families shrine, standing in the main courtyard. As she gasped for oxygen, the Miko took in her surroundings.

The Higurashi Shrine consisted of a few different buildings, as well as the Well house and their personal residence. Though the Shrine itself was over one-hundred and fifty years old, the old, dark-stained lumber and gold detailing looked well cared for. Lush flowers and towering trees surrounded the grounds, offering lovely gardens to explore while sheltering the Shrine from the busy Tokyo bustle. Then of course, there was the god-tree, Goshinboku, which stood center-stage, offering beauty and shade to much of the courtyard.

She both loved and loathed this tree. This tree, anchored throughout time, was a direct connection to Inuyasha. For it was this tree that had sealed him for sixty years. It was where she first met her one, true love. Even now, as Kagome approached Goshinboku, she could see the spot in which Kikyo's arrow pierced both Hanyou and bark. And now, standing just below this section, Kagome could see the remnants of his body's impression, now aged some five-hundred years.

Memories, thick with emotion and weighted by longing, flooded Kagome's mind. As usual, this was paired with a sharp pain within her heart; the stab of sorrow which refused to leave the Miko's soul. Six months have past since she was sent back through time, with no means of return. And yet, six months later, her heart burned just as it did the very first day. What has changed, however, was Kagome's courage. For though her heart was broken and her soul longed for those whom she loved, Kagome now had something she previously lacked: the courage to give up.

She had to face facts: she was never going back. How many times has she told herself this? How many times has this sentence whispered through her mind? Kagome was not sure. However, what she was sure of, was its validity. Kagome had to face reality... _This_ reality. Her wish had worked. The Shikon jewel no longer existed. And because of this, Kagome's key which unlocked time, was no longer accessible. -No jewel, no time-travel. That was the truth of the situation. And Kagome had to accept it.

Accepting this truth was one thing. Being OK with it, was another. As the young Miko stood below the Goshinboku, despair swallowed her whole. And for once, she allowed it. Kagome did not resist this grief, nor did she distract herself from its pain. Rather, the Miko, now lost to the currents of sorrow, treated this moment as her time to openly mourn. It was time, to say goodbye.

The God-Tree was the embodiment of her love for Inuyasha. It was their connection through time. Because of this, the Miko reached forth, and while placing her hand upon the overgrown spot where Inuyasha was once pinned, felt her tears start anew.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome heard her own voice murmur, the sound broken and lacking. "...I feel so small. -If I could do it all over again... If I could change my wish..." Shaking her head, Kagome began to weep quietly, tears slowly streaming down her face. "...This was over my head, Inuyasha... And the worst part is, I know nothing at all; nothing of your own outcome."

Her legs were beginning to shake just as she heard her Mother calling from a distance. This was an unwanted interruption. So as Mrs. Higurashi called out a second time, Kagome quickly glanced around in search of escape. And when her eyes landed upon the Well House, made this her destination.

Slamming the door behind her, Kagome now stood in the dark of the Well House, staring upon the poorly lit Bone-Eaters Well. This Well, once a portal through time, was nothing more than an empty husk of its former glory. And to see it as such, brought the Miko stumbling forth, her shaking hands seeking the weathered timbers to this now-vacant holy site. Upon contact, a wail of despair was pulled forth.

"Oh God, Inuyasha..." Kagome whimpered in despair, her eyes downing in tears which continuously overflowed. Her heart was racing, her breath was short. And as her body trembled and her soul withered in agony, Kagome began to bare her soul to her Inu friend... Her one, true love. Perhaps he was not here. Perhaps he could not hear her words. However, this did not stop the Miko from declaring that which she should have, long ago.

"I should have swallowed my pride... I should have opened myself to you. Maybe if you had known... Maybe if I had been honest..." Kagome felt her heart constrict, bringing the Miko to her knees as she continued her mournful whimpering. "...You were the one Inuyasha... The one that I love. But now..." Kagome felt her breathe hitch as the following sentence spilled forth, "...I have to say goodbye."

This was Kagome's emotional undoing.

Every ounce of angst, every inch of disappointment, clenched tightly around Kagome's heart, inspiring anger and sorrow to mutually inhabit her soul. And as the young onna screamed out her pain, blue eyes closed to the world, allowing her angry plea's to echo through the darkness.

"Did you hear me Inuyasha?! I'm giving up on you!" Her voice was sharp, yet wavered as emotion sang through her vocal-cords. "And I'm sorry... Oh God, I am so sorry..." Once more Kagome's voice broke as her volume began to grow. "...I'm sorry I can't get to you."

"I would have followed you anywhere..." The Miko openly admitted, and because of this, a final wave of frustrated rage overtook the Miko, causing her to slam her fist against the aged wood of the Bone-Eaters Well. "SAY SOMETHING! I'M GIVING UP ON YOU!"

This climax of emotion was too much to bear, too much to maintain. Lurching forward, the tear-stained, flush-faced Miko pressed her forehead against the wall of the Bone-Eaters Well. And as she repeated her angered farewell in a whimpering tone, felt fatigue pull at her mind.

She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't bear this load. And as exhaustion overtook the Miko's mind, and swept her into a black dream-scape, Inuyasha came to greet Kagome; his voice whispering a loving reply to her heartbreaking goodbye.

" _You will be fine._ "


	3. Nothing To Lose

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV – Sunrise. No money is being made from this work. The author (Evellin) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** Yay! An update! So this chapter was a necessary one, the general setting and plot are established. Now, after this chapter, we can get to the good stuff!

So with that, I say, enjoy!

 **As It Will Be**

 **By Evellin**

 **Chapter III – Nothing To Lose**

 **Chapter Inspiration/Song Tracks:**

 _Florence + The Machine - ' Shake It Out'_ **/**

"Milk, eggs, butter. Milk, eggs, butter..." Kagome whispered to herself as she entered the grocery store on the corner of 8th and Main.

The market was located two blocks from the condo she shared with three girls, all of which attended the same college as herself. Kagome was the eldest of the group; she was in her senior year of college while the others were juniors. They were sweet girls. Very talkative, very friendly, but they ate like horses. Which, to Kagome, was surprising. They were much shorter, and much smaller than herself. Shrugging at this, Kagome took hold of a shopping basket, and began to meander through the store. Higher metabolisms, she supposed.

Kagome started off in the produce section. She had a short list of necessities, but that never stopped her from looking at the fresh food. It was April, so the selection was a little sparse, however fresh fruit and vegetables were still accessible thanks to modern technology. Kagome couldn't help the small tinge of sorrow that touched her heart. Though it had been four years since her forced return, her modern-day life still left her off balance.

In Feudal Japan, she and Sango would have a hell of a time finding fresh produce like this...

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. Today was the four year anniversary of her exile from the past. Fours years to the day since she last saw her friends. Her family, really. Kagome inhaled slowly, attempting to calm her beating heart. She would not cry in the store. Nope. Not gonna happen.

Kagome looked at some fruit, and decided to grab two small, clear cartons of well ripened strawberries. This was followed swiftly by a couple avocados still firm. Unimpressed with the rest of the produce on display, Kagome moved on to the rows of aisles. "Milk, eggs, butter..."

Seasonings. Cake mixes. Frosting. Sugar and flour. The baking aisle reminded Kagome that one of her roommates, Kelsey, had a birthday coming up. Perhaps she should bake her a cake?

' _Inuyasha loved it when I baked for him..._ ' The random thought whispered through her mind in a most unwelcome manner. It caused her brows to furrow in annoyance. With a huff, the Miko quickly walked down the aisle, only to pause. She loathed the next aisle entitled ' _packaged food_ '. These words of warning were written in white, bold letters upon a hanging, green sign. Despite her trepidation, she pushed forward.

' _Maybe I should grab some pasta for dinner..._ ' Kagome thought to herself as she attempted to focus on the task at hand, and not her growing anxiety. ' _But what kind?_ ' Hmm. Kagome paused in the middle of the aisle, looking at the brightly labeled foods.

"Spaghetti. Tortellini. Macaroni..." The possibilities were endless. Settling on a package of macaroni, Kagome decided to go 'American' tonight with dinner. She hadn't made mac n' cheese in ages. She knew her roommates would approve. One of the girls was even from America. Seattle, if Kagome remembered correctly. Pleased with herself, Kagome moved on from the uncooked pasta, and continued on her way.

That is, until her eyes landed upon the large section completely dedicated to ramen.

Kagome couldn't help but stop dead in her tracks. Brilliant blue eyes stared unblinking at the many variations before focusing on one. ' _Chicken was his favorite..._ ' Kagome recalled, her heart constricting painfully as she looked at Inuyasha's preferred food. She use to buy pounds of the stuff. Now, Kagome rarely went down this aisle. And for good reason. As soon as Kagome came to a halt, her eyes began to swim in tears.

"Kami..." Kagome cursed at herself, using the sleeve to her over-sized sweater to mop up her tears. Was she ever going to bury this dead horse? The Miko shook her head, and sighed. ' _Damn demons, always wanting their pound of flesh..._ '

She didn't want to make a scene. Crying in the middle of a grocery store did not sound like a good plan. However, standing in front of the ramen would certainly guarantee such a display. Because of this, Kagome bolted down the aisle, determined to put these negative emotions behind her.

Unfortunately, she was so determined to escape, she completely missed the 'wet floor' sign awaiting at the end of the aisle.

"Good Gods!" Kagome cursed loudly as she slipped and fell, sending strawberries, avocados, and macaroni flying. She herself became sprawled on the white, linoleum floor in a haphazard pose. Her unkempt hair, once held in a messy bun, became loose, and fell in tangled strands about her face. The tears shed not but moments ago became forgotten as embarrassment colored her otherwise pale complexion.

"Just my luck..." Kagome muttered in a frustrated, embarrassed tone as she scrambled to her hands and knees. Once there, she began to gather her scattered produce. She became painfully aware of the by-standards who had witnessed her slip, and now stood watching the show she provided. However, her embarrassment spiked when a pair of feet, once watching on the outskirts of her scattered produce, suddenly approached. Her blue eyes maintained their focus upon her spilled strawberries, trying to ignore the large, male feet shoed in expensive leather. However, she could not continue to ignore the man when he knelt, and a strong hand came into view. It offered one of her wayward avocados.

"You should be more cautious..." He spoke with an American accent and undercurrents of something European. His tone was deep, and crisp. It reminded Kagome of a thunderstorm in Autumn.

Hesitantly, the Miko reached for the avocado. When her fingers made contact with the fruit, her blue eyes glanced up through moist, black lashes. What she saw made her jaw drop.

Kneeling before her in an expensive suit, offering Kagome her avocado, was one of the most hansom men she had ever seen.

Instantly her mouth went dry as her brilliant eyes widened minutely. He wore a suit of charcoal grey, with an eggplant button down shirt. He wore no tie. Rather, the first few buttons to his shirt were undone. This allowed a small but tantalizing view of a strong collarbone. Broad shoulders, and robust arms fed into a thick neck which supported a chiseled, masculine face. It was clear he hadn't shaved this morning, a six o'clock shadow was proudly displayed upon his strong jawline. Full lips curled ever so slightly, while piercing green eyes watched her intensely. A mess of dark, brunet hair crowned this male god.

"...Wouldn't want you to get hurt." He spoke again. This time, his voice held a slight glimmer of awe as his green eyes bore into her own.

Awe? Kagome almost scoffed at the idea. It had been some time since she had any sort of dealings with a male of this physical caliber. Four years, to be exact. As such, she felt off quilter. Her frumpy attire, and unkempt appearance stole what little grace Kagome naturally proclaimed. At least this was her opinion. In her eyes, there was nothing awe-inspiring about herself.

"I...Uh... Thanks." Kagome muttered nervously as she snatched her produce from his large hand. Once in her possession, Kagome quickly stuffed her items back into her basket, and climbed to her feet. To her surprise, he helped her up, his hand at her elbow lending her balance and support.

Even through her ratty sweatshirt, Kagome could feel the heat of his skin.

"I'm afraid your avocados might be bruised." the male casually pointed out. His hand remained upon her elbow a fraction longer than necessary. Once removed, he took a casual stance as he continued in his regard.

Kagome could feel the blood filling her face. "Yeah. Along with my pride..." she muttered in embarrassment as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

To her mortification, he chuckled in response. "I'm sure it will heal without issue." Here, the male paused casually, his brilliant green eyes glancing over her form. Kagome could almost feel his eyes touch every inch of her attire. Kami, why did she always wear this lumpy, dark-blue sweatshirt? Kagome pleaded with the Gods to strike her down now.

"Sure. Okay..." The onna grumbled. Refusing to look him in the eye, she bowed politely as she began her departure. She wanted nothing more than to high-tail it out of there. Oddly enough, he made her feel uncomfortable. Perhaps it was his immaculate appearance clashing with her unkempt attire. Perhaps it was his fierce, emerald eyes memorizing every curve of her body. Regardless, this male made her uneasy, and the need to escape overwhelming. Unfortunately, his rich, borderline seductive voice stopped her in her tracks.

"My name is Ian Mackenzie."

Kagome shifted her weight back on her heels, stopping her departure. She then turned to face this new acquaintance. Ian Mackenzie... Why did that name sound so familiar?

With her blue eyes finally meeting his own green stare, Kagome offered him a forced but honest smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mackenzie. My name is Kagome Higurashi." She was about to deliver another polite bow, however her actions were interrupted by his extended hand. ' _That's right, he is an American, and Americans shake hands._ ' Hesitantly, she accepted his offered appendage.

The moment her hand made contact with his, Kagome gasped quietly from the sudden flash of heat which traveled up her arm. ' _What the hell was that?!_ ' Kagome mentally wondered as her blue eyes focused on his massive hand now swallowing her own. It was strong, and lightly calloused from some sort of regular physical activity. However, his nails were perfectly manicured. It was an odd combination.

Upon Kagome's quite gasp, a knowing, cocky smile crossed Ian's mouth as his piercing eyes watched with humor. "The pleasure is all mine."

Now Kagome was certain she would die of embarrassment. When was the last time she washed her hair? When was the last time she made any effort on her appearance? The last four years had been entirely dedicate to her studies, and attempting to forget. And yet, four years later, she hadn't forgotten. She still grieved. She still ached. She was locked in perpetual darkness, unable, unwilling to let go. She could not, would not dance. Not with a devil on her back. Not with Inuyasha's face and voice still haunting her dreams.

Kagome offered a polite smile to her new hansom acquaintance. She needed to get out of here. She needed to escape. This man was just an ordinary man, and yet his confidence, his height, his god-like appearance... they reminded her of a different time. A time where god-like beings roamed the Earth. A time where Yokai and Hanyou lived. And these small, seemingly innocuous facts tore at the Miko's heart.

"Thanks again for helping." Kagome announced in as happy a voice as she could muster. Then, with a forced smile upon her lips, offered a slight bow. "I must be on my way..."

Kagome didn't take a single step before Ian reintroduced himself into her life. "Wait."

Returning her sad, blue eyes to the tall brunette, Kagome paused in her departure. When nothing but silence reigned between them, the Miko cocked her head in curiosity. "Yes...?"

Here, Ian shifted in his stance as he took out a black leather wallet. From it, he pulled a business card. Now Kagome's curiosity was truly piqued. When he handed her the card, her blue eyes widened in shock.

She now understood why his name sounded so familiar.

"You're... You're Ian Mackenzie... _**The**_ Ian Mackenzie..." Kagome's voice sounded as shocked as she felt.

She did not study fashion, nor had any real interest in the subject. But everyone knew who this man was. His name and face had been splashed on the covers of every major magazine and newspaper around the world. He was a world famous agent known for his good looks, impressive ability to scout talent, and his infamous playboy habits.

And this man just handed Kagome his card. This man who stood in a random grocery market like a normal person...

Kagome felt her head swim as shock overtook her thoughts. She barley registered his chuckle of amusement. "Indeed I am. I take it you have heard of me..."

The Miko choked upon her tongue as she laughed nervously. "There are few who haven't..."

Again a knowing smile crossed his full lips as his green eyes glowed in amusement. "Alas, one of the many burdens I must endure."

Kagome rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. This man was full of himself... His ego could rival that of a certain Inu Daiyokai she once knew. "Yes... What a trying life you must lead."

As a reply, Ian offered a full blown, hearty laugh. Kagome, to her frustration, enjoyed its sound.

"Beautiful and witty... Now there is no way around it." Ian paused long enough to fix Kagome with his piercing green gaze. "I don't usually go about scouting talent like this, but when life offers an opportunity..." Ian paused as he shrugged in a carefree manner. "Call me, Kagome. I think I could find you a lot of work."

Kagome knew she didn't hear him right. "Excuse me?"

Ian smirked at Kagome's shock as he resumed a casual stance. "You heard me. I think you would make a great plus model."

Again Kagome choked upon her tongue, this time resulting in an unflattering fit of coughing. "Excuse me?!"

Once more the tall male laughed as he reached for his pocket, this time producing a handkerchief. When she declined his gesture, he continued. "A plus model... You're about, what? A US size 10, or 12?"

Thanks to her American roommate Kelsey, she knew the American clothing conversion. "A 12...Yes..." Kagome eyed the gorgeous male suspiciously.

Ian nodded as his assumptions were confirmed. "And standing about five foot nine inches?"

Again Kagome eyed Ian. "Yes..."

Here the male smiled brightly as he crossed his arms. "As I suspected. And I am going to guess you know nothing about the fashion industry, or what a plus model even is."

Kagome couldn't argue with him on that one. And yet the only question she had was why. Why would he think she was model material? Did he not see her sloppy, frumpy appearance? Her unkempt hair? Her puffy eyes still swollen from shed tears? She was a mess. And his interest in her only made her want to crawl into a hole.

"Mr. Mackenzie..."

"Call me Ian."

Kagome's brows furrowed slightly from his interruption, but continued none the less. "... _Mr. Mackenzie_ , I am flattered you would say such things to me, but really..." Kagome paused as she glanced herself over. "...I am no model."

Here Ian cocked his head as his green eyes gave her the once over. "I beg to differ."

Kagome snorted in both humor and annoyance. This guy was something else. "Really. The girl who slipped and fell in the middle of a grocery store. This is the girl you think is model material..." The sarcasm and judgment which highlighted her tone was also displayed on her face.

A single, dark brow rose as Ian accepted Kagome's challenge. "Yes." His tone was absolute as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Again Kagome snorted, and to her surprise, this seemed to inspire the slightest edge of frustration on Ian's part.

"Look. Who is the professional, here?"

Kagome's brows lifted in surprise. "Well... I..."

"And who has made a name for himself discovering, training, and managing models?"

Kagome shifted her weight as her embarrassment resurfaced. Man, this guy _was_ something else! "Um..."

"Okay then. Perhaps you should listen to me when I say you have what it takes." Here Ian took a minute step forward, closing the distance between their persons. Now, standing mere inches away, he spoke in an intense, self-assured tone. "I never waste my own time, Kagome. Nor would I waste yours."

Green eyes glanced down to the card in Kagome's hand before returning his stare. "I mean it. Call me."

Silence blossomed between the two individuals as blood continued to fill Kagome's face. She was mortified. She was embarrassed. She was intimidated and whats more, she was one-hundred percent certain she would not call. To her growing embarrassment, he seemed to gleam this fact from her facial expression.

"Kagome..." Ian glanced away as he pulled his IPhone out. With it, he wrote something down, either in a text or a memo. It was then a mischievous expression warped his features as his green eyes returned to hers. "...Don't make me hunt you down. Because I will."

Kagome snorted. "Sure..."

To this, Ian offered a wicked smirk as he leaned in, reducing the space which separated their persons. "Try me."

Sapphire eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. This was nuts. He was nuts! And Kagome had had enough.

Opening her mouth to give this guy a piece of her mind, Kagome found herself interrupted by a long index-finger pressed against her lips. Now, shocked into silence, Kagome stared up into Ian's eyes as his finger maintained its position.

"I already contacted my assistant. She will expect a phone call by tomorrow."

Revoking his finger from Kagome's lips, Ian finally stepped back, adding space to their once close proximity. It was here that he turned on his heal, and began to walk away.

Stunned silence held Kagome hostage before she took a breathe she wasn't aware she had been holding. With the reintroduction of oxygen to her brain, Kagome's infamous temper made its debut. "Hey! You've got some nerve, buddy!"

Ian simply continued to walk away, his right hand lifting to wave off her comment. "I'll talk to you soon, Kags."

 _Kags?_ There was only one person who had ever called her that.

Kagome glowered after the retreating form of Ian Mackenzie. "What a jerk..." she grumbled under her breathe as her blue eyes twisted downward. Looking to his business-card in hand, the Miko made a face. "...Like I am going to call him. Me? A model? Get out of here..."

With a huff of frustration, Kagome was about to toss his card onto the ground, and be-rid of his existence all together. However, she stopped herself. _'No need to litter...'_ Kagome mused as her eyes glanced around her surroundings for a garbage can. When none was spotted, she decided to place the card in her purse. Not to keep, of course. Rather, to spare a store employee from cleaning up the mess.

Resolved in her frustration, Kagome went about her shopping. But rather than having thoughts of Inuyasha and the gang per usual, a tall, hansom stranger with an American accent kept her company.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I want a chocolate one. At least two layers." Kelsey chirped happily as she danced around Kagome. When Kagome went to put the milk away, Kelsey held the refrigerator door open. "Devils food, if you please!"

Kagome eyed her American friend out of the corner of her eye, smirking in amusement. "You'll eat what I make you, and you will like it."

Kelsey made a face before mocking her in a salute. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Kagome snorted, pleased despite her confusing day. She really did like her roommates. They offered a nice distraction from her stressful college life. And with only a few months left before graduation, she needed all the amusement she could find. Finals were fast approaching, and soon it would all be over. Soon, Kagome would have to face the real world.

A world as bleak and mundane as she felt on the inside.

With an internal heavy sigh, the Miko attempted to clear her thoughts. She really did need to get over the whole thing. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were in the past. Here, now, they were gone. Long gone, in fact. The only one's who might have survived to this day and age wold be Shippo, and Lord Sesshomaru. However, having never felt a Yokai aura in the modern era, Kagome accepted the truth. No one she knew from Feudal Japan had survived. They had all passed away. So wouldn't it be best to let go? Was it not time to bury that dead horse?

"Is that okay, Kagome?" Kelsey's sweet voice cut through Kagome's inner musings like a knife, causing the Miko to jump in surprise. _What had she been talking about?_

"I'm sorry, what?" Kagome inquired, blinking her eyes rapidly as she returned to the here and now.

Kelsey cocked her head in curiosity. "Whoa... What planet were you just on?"

With a smile and the shrugging of shoulders, Kagome brushed the topic away. "Finals, you know."

The blonde American rolled her eyes. "Oooo that's weeks, and weeks away. Plenty of time to stress about that later." Here Kelsey reached for Kagome's purse still resting on the white counter top. "So is it okay if I use your chap-stick?"

Nodding, Kagome allowed her mind to wander back to her departed friends as Kelsey dug through her purse. However, these private thoughts came to a screeching halt as realization came flooding back to Kagome's mind.

She had yet to throw Ian Mackenzie's business-card away. And Kelsey being, well, Kelsey, the unfortunate topic of Ian's offer would be breached.

"Oh hey, Kelsey, let me find that for..." Kagome's attempt to prevent Kelsey from finding the business-card was thwarted when shocked, delighted sequels erupted from the American.

"Oh. My. God!" Kelsey cried out as her hand held up the discovered card containing Ian's information. "Is this who I think it is?!"

Almost instantly Kagome's face filled with blood as mortified embarrassment swallowed her whole. "Um..."

"Oh my god, it is. You have Ian Mackenzie's business-card. _Ian freaking Mackenzie!_ " Within a heartbeat Kelsey danced out of the kitchen, and into the living-room where Azumi and Makoto sat, watching the news.

"You guys! O.M.G you guys! Lookie what I found in Kagome's purse!"

"Give it back, Kelsey!" Kagome cried out, chasing after the girl, albeit uselessly.

Azumi and Makoto pulled their eyes away from the TV screen to look at the outgoing blonde now fluttering about the living-room.

"What's going on, Kells?" Azumi asked, cocking her head quizzically.

"You will never guess whose business-card Kagome has." Kelsey came to a halt in front of Azumi and Makoto, grinning from ear to ear. Kagome, in the meantime, fought to retain her lost piece of garbage. Unfortunately, Kelsey had a firm hold on the small piece of card-stock thus rendering her attempts futile.

"Oh this must be good..." Makoto giggled as she eyed the irate Kagome before settling her attention on their American roommate. "Give it here, Kells."

Without hesitation, Kelsey passed the business-card to Makoto, who then held the card in front of her face. With furrowed brows, she read the card aloud.

"Ian Mackenzie. Ford Models. Model Scout, Manager, and Casting Director. -Tokyo, New York, London." Makoto's voice sounded as incredulous as Kagome felt. And when her large brown eyes looked to her in disbelief, the Miko felt her face turn a new shade of a red.

"Holy shit..." Azumi whispered in disbelief.

"When did this happen?!" Makoto asked in both shock and exuberance.

Kagome looked to her feet, and began to fidget with nervous energy. "Today..." Kagome mumbled as she pulled at her lumpy blue sweatshirt. "...At the market."

"Holy cow... Ian Mackenzie. THE Ian Mackenzie at OUR grocery store!" Kelsey squealed in delight before giggling. Then, in excitement, the American took hold of Kagome's hands and pulled her into a spin, forcing the girl to dance.

"You're gonna be famous!" Kelsey laughed as she spun with Kagome.

"You're going to be rich!" Azumi cheered as she watched the mortified Kagome stumble about.

"Oh my god you guys... No, I am not." Kagome half laughed, half bemoaned. This allowed Kagome to pull her hands away from Kelsey who simultaneously ended her parade.

"What do you mean?!" The three girls squeaked simultaneously.

Kagome looked to each of her roommates before shrugging at their incredulous expressions. "Come on you guys... Me? A Model?" Kagome laughed nervously before settling her eyes on her feet. "...Let's be real... I can't be a model..."

Kagome did not see their physical reactions, however, she could hear their gasps of shock. This was swiftly followed by noises of outrage.

"What do you mean you ' _can't_ ' be a model?!"

"' _Be real?!'_ Um, Ian freaking Mackenzie just discovered you! How much more 'real' do you need?!"

"You are way to hard on yourself, Kagome..."

"Here, I will get your cell..."

"Yes! Let's call him now!"

"Do you think you will travel?"

"Ooooo! If you do, I am coming with you!"

"O.M.G! You might model in America! I could visit you!"

"Your first photo-shoot I am so gonna be there!"

"I call dibs on the first single male model you work with!"

"No fair! I wanna cute hunky model!"

"You can have the next one..."

"Guys!" Kagome shouted over the din, waving her hands frantically to call attention to herself. This ended the noisy declarations and needless planning. When three sets of eyes stared at her blankly, Kagome sighed heavily before shaking her head.

"Look, I really appreciate all the kind words. I do. Really. But let's be real for a moment. -I am clumsy. I don't know a thing about fashion, or what it takes to be a model. Do you really think people are gonna want to look at this?" Kagome gestured to herself vaguely.

"Yes!" The three girls replied without hesitation, and in unison. This caused Kagome to pause in her negative self examination. In this moment of silence, Azumi stepped forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome..." She started off, her large brown eyes staring at her friend in earnest. "We have been roommates with you for two years now. And though there is much you refuse to share, we know how hard you are on yourself. We've seen you hide from the world, from yourself... It's pretty clear you think very little of yourself."

The other two roommates nodded their heads in agreement before Kelsey stepped up.

"It's true Kagome, you are your own worst enemy. You really need to get that devil off your back..."

Makoto was last to step up, but spoke just as passionately as the other two. "I don't think you realize just how gorgeous you really are, Kagome."

A snort of denial escaped Kagome before she could help herself. "You guys are just as crazy as Ian..."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "No. We are smart. You are the crazy one. A girl with your curvy figure? Pssh, you are a heart-breaker, Kagome!"

Makoto nodded her head in agreement. "I bet it was your hair that caught his attention; Liquid, sapphire-midnight, I swear to Kami."

Azumi pushed her way into the conversation, "What about those big, baby-blues? Have you ever see eyes as blue as hers?"

The three roommates shook their heads simultaneously before completing their circle of love around Kagome. "A heart-shaped face... Skin to die for... Kagome, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever known. Ever." Azumi finished.

Again, all the girls nodded their heads in unison before settling their stern gazes upon the overwhelmed Kagome. In return, the Miko felt her cheeks color a vivid hue.

"Thank you for that. Really. But..."

"But what, Kagome?" Kelsey interrupted, crossing her arms in frustration. "What is holding you back?"

Kagome felt her tongue swell as her blue eyes looked from one girl, to the next. "Well, I..."

"There you have it. Nothing. Nothing is holding you back, except yourself." Makoto placed her hand upon Kagome's shoulder, before speaking again in earnest. "You deserve to be happy Kagome."

The Miko swallowed as she attempted to digest her words. ' _I deserve... to be happy? No...'_ Kagome's internal voice struggled with their words of encouragement.

As if she could hear Kagome's internal berating, Kelsey growled. "Stop it, Kagome! You do too! You deserve to be happy!"

"Yes!" Azumi agreed with absolute certainty.

Kagome bit her lower lip. ' _...Can I? Even after everything? Do I really deserve to be happy when my friends aren't even alive?_ ' Blinking her large eyes, she fought off tears that threatened to form. "But what am I suppose to do? I'm sure they would want me to come in for a meeting... What would I wear?"

Smelling a victory, Kelsey grinned from ear to ear. "We will help you with that! If anything, we will take you shopping!"

"I'll do your makeup!" Makoto declared.

"I can drive you down to their office!" Azumi offered.

Taken aback, Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know you guys..."

With these words, Kelsey stood in front of her friend, and took hold of her shoulders. "Come on Kags. What do you have to lose?"

What did she have to lose...

These words echoed through Kagome's mind. They tore through her self-doubt and internal struggles, only to pierce her heart. To her surprise, a single word came bubbling up from her depths.

"Nothing. I have nothing to lose." Kagome replied, in awe of her own response.

Kelsey, Azumi, and Makoto grinned simultaneously. "It's settled then!" the three girls chirped happily.

Kagome felt her head swim as a timid, but honest smile formed on her lips. ' _Really, what do I have to lose?_ ' She asked herself as she looked upon her roommates, her friends. And for the first time in four years, she felt a heavy weight fall from her shoulders. Finally, after four years, the dead horse was being buried. And it was there, deep underground, that her grief, her pain, her guilt and self-doubt, would remain.


	4. A Debt Paid

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV – Sunrise. No money is being made from this work. The author (Evellin) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** Hey everyone! So this chapter does not have a song acting as inspiration. None the less, here is chapter 4. Honestly, I can not wait for the next chapter. Finally, the story is getting to the good parts! Hold on folks, this is going to be a really fun ride!

So with that, I say, enjoy!

 **As It Will Be**

 **By Evellin**

 **Chapter IV – A Dept Paid**

Kagome stared up at the skyscraper located in the heart of Tokyo. Somewhere toward the top floor sat the offices of Ford Models. And somewhere inside, Ian Mackenzie awaited. Kagome gulped nervously as she tugged at her black tank-top. Was she really going through with this?

"Go get 'em, Kagome!" Kelsey squealed in delight as she leaned out of the passenger side window. Behind her, Azumi waved energetically. In the back seat, Makoto pressed her face against the window, staring up at the city skyline in wonder. This caused Kagome to smile brightly.

Okay. She could do this.

"Thanks guys! I'll call you when I am done." Kagome announced in a happy, upbeat tone as she returned Azumi's wave. Then, without ceremony, turned and headed for the revolving doors leading into the steal and glass building.

Upon her entrance, Kagome's nervous energy returned ten-fold. The streets of Tokyo were alive with high energy go-getters. Naturally, Kagome figured the Tokyo hustle and bustle would be subdued once inside. However this was not the case. Instead, the finite space of steal, glass and marble was brimming with the cities energy. Loud clacking echoed through the high-ceilinged space as stilettoed heals strutted across the floor. Men in power-suites went this way and that. Fashionable, tall women walked to and fro. And in the middle of it all, Kagome stood in all her awkward glory.

"Kami help me..." Kagome whispered to herself as she began to fidget with nervous energy. This was wrong. She didn't belong here. She wasn't meant for this life. Kagome felt her heart flutter in uncertainty as her blue eyes scanned the sea of beautiful men and women going about their business. She shouldn't have come here. She should have never called Ian's assistant. She...

"Higurashi Kagome?" A familiar, sweet voice questioned, interrupting the young woman's internal self-doubt. Upon hearing this voice, Kagome turned to face its source.

"Yes...?" Kagome's blue eyes landed upon a short, red-headed woman with soft features and slender form.

"Hello! I'm Kate. I am Mr. Mackenzie's assistant." She bowed politely, despite her obvious heritage. -She too spoke with an American accent.

' _ **Mr.**_ _Mackenzie, huh?_ ' Kagome took note of her formality when concerning Ian. "Please to meet you, Kate." Kagome bowed in return, offering the small woman a genuine smile. Despite this smile, Kagome was brimming with curiosity. "So, is it normal for Mr. Mackenzie's assistant to intercept possible models in the lobby?"

Kate shook her head as she began to walk toward a set of silver elevator doors. Kagome followed as Kate replied. "Absolutely not. But Mr. Mackenzie thought you might be...overwhelmed by everything."

The young Miko snorted. ' _That's putting it mildly..._ ' Kagome thought to herself as she and Kate entered the elevator. Upon their entrance, Kate pushed the button for the thirty-seventh floor. There were forty levels all together. Kagome was both impressed and nervous. She couldn't help but fidget in the small, back corner of the elevator.

"Nervous?" Kate asked sweetly as her turquoise eyes watched Kagome fidget.

As a result, Kagome's cheeks turned a soft pink hue. "A little..." she admitted.

Kate offered a warm, reassuring smile. "Don't be. Mr. Mackenzie is kind. And extremely knowledgeable. Every potential model he schedules to come in walks away with a contract. Mr. Mackenzie does not like to waste time."

Kagome gulped. "Yeah... He mentioned that..."

 _Bing_ went the elevator. They had reached their destination. And when the silver doors slid open, Kagome felt her heart leap.

In big, bold, black letters stood the word 'FORD' upon a pristine white wall. Beneath, a large, white marble desk where an attractive male sat. He was currently speaking into his headpiece. Clearly, he was engaged in a conversation, for he did not glance up until Kate and Kagome approached. When his large brown eyes looked up, he gave Kate a big grin before offering Kagome a playful wink.

"This is Derek. Normally you would check in with him, however since I am here, we can just head on in." Kate said with a smile, waving to the male who continued to talk to someone about something called a 'go see'. Before Kagome could learn more about this term, Kate was marching past the desk, and into the offices of Ford Models. Dutifully, Kagome followed.

"So these are the Tokyo offices. When you become signed with Ford, this will be your base city, however your information and portfolio will be shopped around the world. Ian thinks you will be a huge hit in America. Plus models are up and coming in the biz, and a Japanese beauty like yourself will be a hot commodity." Kate's declaration would have shocked Kagome, however she was preoccupied by the countless pictures and magazine covers decorating the white walls. Several of the images she had seen on store shelves. Several others were unfamiliar. All of them were flawless, fashionable, and impressive.

Kagome gulped nervously as she continued to follow Kate. The sensation of inadequacy was looming over her head like a raincloud. However, this sensation tripled when the two women entered a new section of the Ford offices; the client waiting room.

Beautiful, modern furniture, all upholstered in black leather, decorated the large area. Along the walls were doors leading into separate offices. However, one wall in particular was covered end to end with images of models. They were ordered alphabetically, and separated into two groups: men and women. These model sheets listed the models name, their measurements, and other important information a client might possibly require. Every single one of these models were flawless, and almost one-hundred percent of them wore a size four or smaller.

"This is were potential clients wait, that is, if they come to the offices. Sometimes castings will even be held here. However, when you are signed, most of your go-see's will be at the clients business location." Kate interrupted Kagome's areal inspection, causing the Miko to snap her head forward, toward Kate.

"I heard Derek use that term... What is a 'go see', anyway?" Kagome asked after turning from the sheets of models, and focusing her attention solely upon Ian's assistant.

Kate smiled warmly. "A 'go-see' is when a model goes and see's a potential client. It means the client has looked over your information, and wants you to come in, so they can see you in real life. It is one of the final steps before booking a gig." Kate explained as she began to walk toward a set of doors.

Kagome nodded, following Kate. Through the clear doors, she could see a large, private office. Inside, Ian stood, staring out a large, floor-to-ceiling window. He wore a black suit, a crisp, white button down shirt, and no tie. He stood in silence, one hand in his pocket as he stared out to the city.

The Miko couldn't help but admire his beauty; he looked like a brooding, modern-day god.

"Alright. So here we are! Go ahead and head on in. -Is there anything I can get you? Water? Coffee? Tea...?" Kate asked as she opened one of the doors so Kagome could step inside. As she walked past the petite woman, Kagome shook her head.

"No, I am good, thank you." Kagome said as she entered Ian's office.

"No problem. And congratulations! I am so happy you are apart of the Ford family!" Kate happily declared before closing the door, and walking away. This left Kagome standing awkwardly in Ian's large, masculine office, looking about in unmasked awe. This is when she felt more than saw Ian's eyes upon her.

"Kagome! There is my blue-eyed doe. How are you?" Ian happily greeted, his warm, deep voice pulling Kagome's attention forward.

Looking to Ian, the Miko blushed prettily as she squirmed in embarrassment. "Um, I'm okay." Her voice was pleasant, however she could not hide her nervous energy. Ian seemed to pick up on this fact instantly.

"Nervous?" He asked, his voice holding a slight edge of humor as he turned from the large window, and made his way toward his desk. Kagome followed suit.

"Wouldn't you be?" she asked as she took a seat in one of the plush, modern chairs arranged before his desk. To her surprise, Ian didn't sit behind the glass and metal workspace. Rather, he half leaned, half sat on the edge, his own body a mere foot from her own.

Even in this position, the man was a giant. What was he, seven feet tall?!

Ian grinned as he replied. "Immensely. Then again, this meeting is just a formality. As far as I am concerned, you are already a Ford model. We just need to have it in writing... that and I need your stats and a few polaroids."

The expression on Kagome's face was one of pure shock. "I... Really? Just like that?"

Ian smirked. "Yes, just like that. I'll be blunt..." Ian paused as he leaned forward, and playfully tapped Kagome's chin, encouraging her mouth to close. "...Most models spend a good year, or even longer working on their craft. They build a portfolio, skill-sets, and a reputation before they shop for an agency. You, on the other hand, are jumping right into the deep end."

Kagome gulped nervously. "I'm still not sure I want this..."

Cocking his head, a thick, perfectly shaped brow lifted in quizzical fashion. "Then why did you call my assistant? Why are you here?"

Again Kagome squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, I..." Why did she call? It was all happening so fast...

"Hmm. I see I still have my work cut out for me. No worries. I always enjoy a good hunt, specially for the right prize." A devilish smirk covered Ian's face as he leaned back, and gave Kagome the once over. "Perhaps we should get down to business so you can learn what you are getting into?"

Kagome inhaled slowly, resting the palms of her hands on her jean-clad thighs. "Sure."

Ian nodded his head in approval. "So we at Ford Models are here to work for you, our models. We represent you in all aspects of your career. As your agent, I will guide you through the world of fashion. I will personally handle every possible client, and contract that will come your way. I will offer career advice, and tools to expand your knowledge. I will even suggest events for you to attend. When it comes time to build your portfolio, I will help select photographers and stylists. I'll even make suggestions on your personal, day to day style. Remember Kagome, modeling is so much more than being beautiful. You are a commodity. A tool used for marketing. And thus, every aspect of your look says something. We need to find your niche. And your personal style helps clients see that."

Ian shifted from his position, only to stand upright. He towered over Kagome, forcing the girl to crane her head back. "Let's go over what it means to be a plus model."

Over the next thirty minutes, Kagome came to learn the ins and outs of the business. She learned the process in which a client books a model. What to do at photo-shoots, and fashion shows. She even learned about standard rates, and what percentage Ian would make from her booked gigs. General knowledge of how to model would come later, Ian assured. He even promised to attend her first photo-shoot, which, he announced, was anytime she had available this week. Ian also explained what Ford Models expected from her.

"All models, whether standard or plus size, must maintain their STATS. You are a US size 12, so you need to maintain that size. Every month you will come into the office and be measured. Your portfolio will be updated on the regular, and only images from the past six months will be used. If you hair changes to any degree, new polaroids will be taken." Ian turned to face his desk. There, he leaned over, and pressed a button on the in-office phone.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Mackenzie?" came a feminine voice over the intercom.

"Can you send Kate in here, to take Ms. Higurashi's measurements? Tell her to bring the camera too. We need to take a few polaroids." Ian asked kindly, but in an authoritative voice.

"Right away, Mr. Mackenzie."

Ian turned from his desk, and fixed Kagome with his stare. There, he offered a smile. "We'll get this part taken care of, then we will move on to the contract. And maybe not today, but at some point I need to watch you."

Kagome felt a blush color her cheeks. "Excuse me?"

Ian snickered. "I need to watch you walk, to see how you move in heels. You are tall enough to do runway, and I want to see if I can submit you to, lets say, New York Fashion Week."

Kagome's blush vanished as her skin blanched. "N-New York...?!"

Again Ian snickered, his green eyes watching her in amusement. "Yes, Kagome. New York. And London. Madrid. Portugal... By this time next year, you will be incredibly well traveled."

Kagome didn't know what to say to this, so she opted for silence.

"Well don't get all excited..." Ian chuckled as he resumed his previous position, half leaning, half sitting on his desk. His long legs stretched out before him, practically touching Kagome. For some reason, this small detail made her heart pound within her chest. Rather than focusing on this, Kagome offered a pretty pout.

"I will! I mean, I am...! I... I just..." Kagome chewed on her lower lip as Ian watched her intently. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as embarrassment blossomed within. "I just... I never expected any of... this." Kagome explained, signaling to the room with her right hand. "I never planned on being a model. I never saw any of this... I'm not sure I am cut out for this life..."

Ian shifted his weight, and reached forward. Resting his hand on Kagome's shoulder, a warm smile was offered. "I get it. I would be overwhelmed too if I was in your position. But Kagome..." Ian paused as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "...it will be worth while. I promise." Here, Ian's green eyes locked on with Kagome's sapphire orbs. And while maintaining this intense eye-contact, delivered yet another reassuring smile before lifting his hand from Kagome's shoulder. Instead, he captured her chin with his strong forefinger and thumb.

"I will help you, if you let me."

Kagome couldn't breathe as her blue eyes widened in surprise. "I... um... What?"

Ian's green eyes continued to stare into her sapphire depths as a knowing smile returned to his full, masculine lips. Unfortunately, just as he was about to reply, this intense, intimate moment was interrupted.

"Knock, knock!" Kate laughed as she entered Ian's office without permission. Her arrival was most welcome. And yet, simultaneously, was unwanted. Her entrance made Kagome frown, and Ian remove his hand. They both stood up together.

"There you are Kate." Ian greeted, his voice pleasant yet flat, and without warmth.

"Yeah, sorry about that! Minako got lost again." Kate laughed as she approached both Kagome and Ian.

"Lost?" Kagome inquired, a blush still coloring her cheeks. She was painfully aware of how close she and Ian were standing, and the fact he had yet to step away. When Kate noticed their close proximity, and the intense atmosphere, a slight frown crossed her features. This inspired Kagome to step away from Ian, allowing some semblance of personal space. Ian acted as if he didn't notice.

"Yeah, she started working here about a week ago. The poor dear still hasn't figured out how to get to her office." Kate chuckled as she stood next to Kagome. "Alright, so, let's get you measured!"

Over the next few minutes, Kate measured Kagome. From her bust, waist, and hips, to her height and inseam, Kagome's body was measured and remeasured. Then, once this was completed, a few polaroids were taken against a white wall. As this occurred, Ian stood back and watched. Occasionally he would look at his IPhone, and send off a text. Meanwhile, Kagome stood silently, and did as she was told.

"Alright, that should do it! The photos should already be on the system. And I'll go get the rest of this info entered, and build you a model sheet!" Kate happily announced before waving goodbye, and leaving both Ian and Kagome alone once more.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ian asked as he rounded his desk, and took a seat. There, he opened his laptop, then, from a drawer pulled out a folder. From it, a stack of papers were produced.

Kagome smiled as she reclaimed her seat in front of Ian's desk. "No, not at all. But the rest of it..."

Ian offered Kagome a reassuring expression. "I know you are anxious, and think you are a poor fit. But look at this shot Kagome..." Ian reached for his laptop, and casually spun the screen around.

On his screen was a picture of herself, standing in front of the white wall. Her blue eyes were brighter than the sky. Her skin was flawless and glowing. Her raven hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and curled sweetly on her left shoulder. What Kagome thought was a blank stare at the time, translated well on camera. She sported a natural, pouty expression in the photo. And Kagome could not camouflage her surprise.

"Wow...That's... That's me?" Kagome's voice sounded just as incredulous as she felt. She was... beautiful! But, she didn't feel like that. She did not see that when she looked in the mirror... How did this happen? They must have done something to...

As if he could hear her internal dialog, Ian huffed. "Stop it, Kagome. That is you. No filters. No editing. Just you, a white wall, and a camera." Ian turned his laptop back around and closed it shut. Once this was accomplished, Ian stood, a thin stack of papers held in his left hand. Rounding his desk once more, Ian resumed his earlier position, half leaning, half sitting on his desk, mere inches from Kagome.

"When are you going to start believing me when I say you are model materiel?" Once again Kagome found herself locked in Ian's green gaze. And once again, a blush colored her cheeks.

"Never." Kagome answered without hesitation.

Ian chuckled. "You are a very stubborn person."

Kagome lifted a brow as a smile crossed her lips. "You have no idea."

Again Ian chuckled, running his right hand through his glorious brunette hair. "I am starting to." Here Ian shifted, and handed Kagome the shin stack of papers held in his left hand.

"This is your contract. Shall we go over it?"

"Sure." Kagome took the offered materiel, and glanced at the first sheet. At the top was the Ford Models logo, followed by its contact information. Below, was the beginning of the legal document.

Over the next several minutes, Kagome and Ian went over the details. She learned Ford would be the only agency she could work with. No problem there. The contract laid out their fee's, which was a flat twenty percent from any booked gig. Again, no problem there. The contract even covered Kagome's looks and stats, stipulating that she must maintain her current size, unless specified by her agent. Even her hair cut, color and styling would be up for discussion. This seemed a little odd to Kagome, but then again, modeling was about marketing. She was a canvas for designers, and thus must look the part.

"Do you agree to the listed terms?" Ian asked, looking up from his copy of the contract. Kagome could feel his green eyes upon her person, and so looked up. Once she met his gaze, Kagome nodded.

"Yes."

Ian smiled a cocky, happy smile. "Excellent. Shall we sign?"

Again Kagome nodded. This led to Ian handing her a pen from off his desk. Once in her possession, Kagome stood. Then, standing beside Ian, used his desk to sign her contract. Ian followed suit. Once her copy was signed, she then signed Ian's version of the contract, while he signed hers.

There it was. It was done.

She was now a signed plus model, managed by Ian Mackenzie of Ford Models.

"Congratulations, Kagome! Welcome to the Ford family." Ian grinned as he filed away his copy of the contract. Simultaneously, Kagome folded up her contract and held it in her left hand.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled, before fidgeting awkwardly. Why did this feel so... anti-climactic? It was a big deal being signed by Ford Models. And yet she felt no different than she did this morning.

Again, as if he could read her mind, Ian chuckled. "A little anti-climactic, isn't it?"

Kagome felt taken-aback. Could he read her mind? Kagome almost laughed at this ridiculous notion. Of course not... "Yeah, a little bit." Kagome laughed, all-be-it nervously.

Ian chucked again as he stood up. Now, towering over Kagome, her agent offered his hand. "It is always a pleasure when I talk with you, Kag's. I look forward to our professional relationship."

"Yes, me too." Kagome replied as she took his hand. And just like in the grocery store, a flash of heat rushed up her arm. Again, Kagome gasped in surprise, and again a cocky, knowing smile crossed Ian's mouth.

"Let me show you out." Ian signaled toward his door. Then, with his left hand resting just above the small of her back, guided Kagome out of his office.

"Call me when you know of a free day this week. I want to get you in front of a camera right away." Ian said as they both made their way through the offices of Ford Models.

Kagome nodded, feeling breathless and overwhelmed. Part of it was due to the fact she was a represented model. Part of it was due to the fact that Ian's hand had yet to leave her lower back.

"And make sure you call me if you have any questions."

Kagome gave Ian a sidelong glance. "Any question?"

Ian chuckled warmly. "Yes, any question. That is not a request."

Kagome scowled, but couldn't help but giggle. "Challenge excepted."

"Excellent."

Together, Ian and Kagome made their way to reception. Once there, Ian pushed the 'down' button, summoning an elevator. Within a few moments, a familiar 'ding' announced its arrival.

In absolute silence, Kagome entered the elevator. Once the lobby button was pushed, her blue eyes fell forward. In this moment, emerald met sapphire for one last time.

"See ya later, Ian." Kagome said, smiling to her agent.

Ian smirked back, and offered a wink. "Until next time, Kags."

The elevator doors closed, and Kagome was whisked past several floors. But even though the newly signed plus model was heading downward, Kagome felt like she was finally moving forward in her life. The question was, what was on her horizon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ian Mackenzie watched as Kagome entered the elevator, his green eyes savoring the sight of her form one last time. Kami she was a beautiful little thing...

"See ya' later, Ian." Kagome's voice was music to his ears, even when bidding farewell.

With a smirk on his face, he watched her plump lips move. He could not help but wonder, would she taste as sweet as he suspected? This single thought inspired a playful wink. "Until next time, Kags."

Then she was gone, the elevator doors coming to a close, and sending her on her way. It was silly, however the room seemed to dim minutely with her departure. Then again, what else would happen?

It was not every day the Shikon Miko graced one with her presence.

Inhaling slowly, Ian turned, and headed back to his office, his mind filled with thoughts concerning his newly acquired beauty. And beautiful she was. He recalled the first time he laid eyes upon the Miko; arrow drawn, a look of determination on her face as a fierce cry escaped her full lips. This was the moment she annihilated the giant spider known as Naraku. Ian remembered the moment very clearly. The sheer, raw force of her power was almost as shocking as the news of her disappearance. Almost.

Ian entered his office, and closed the door before heading to his desk. There he sat as ancient memories consumed his thoughts. Five-hundred years ago, the great battle occurred between Yokai, Hanyou, and ningen alike. As the Daiyokai Lord of the European Lands, he himself had been present, though admittedly he played a lesser roll. Due to his lesser roll, he removed his presence once the battle had been won. However, despite his absence, Ian Mackenzie did hear the rumors. The rumors of the Shikon Miko vanishing from sight. Literally.

Rumor has it, the young ningen woman had made a selfless wish upon the completed jewel, only to vanish from thin air. No one knew where she went, or if she would ever return. And she didn't. For the following five-hundred years, the Shikon Miko named Kagome was forgotten through the many generations of the ningen population. Only the most ancient of Yokai and Hanyou remembered the girl. And now, five-hundred years later, here she was.

One of his own; a plus model made so due to a debt Ian himself owed.

Ian Mackenzie glared at his desk, his mind returning to the here and now. It was true. Kagome was signed to Ford Models due to a dept he himself owed. Granted, if there was no debt, Ian would represent the girl regardless. However, he would have never sought the girl out himself at that grocery store. Hell, he didn't even know she existed in this time. That is, until a certain son of a bitch came a-knocking.

Ian couldn't suppress the low rumble of disgust which vibrated within his chest. Kami he hated the Inu. When they first met some seven hundred years ago, a general distaste for one another bloomed. Over the many centuries, this distaste grew into hatred. Now, this hatred was brimming with blood-thirsty rage.

Specially when the Inu obtained the deed to his families lands several years back.

"But no longer." Ian whispered to himself as he took out his IPhone, and dialed the correct number.

With Kagome now signed to Ford Models, the requested favor from the Inu was complete. Now, in return for such actions, the Mackenzie's would have their lands returned. Ian couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as he listened to the phone ring. -He had to admit it; he was getting the better end of this deal.

His lands would be returned. Kagome was his to manage, and enjoy. Not only that, but it appeared the Inu Lord had a weakness. A weakness that was in the form of a ningen woman.

"Taisho and Sons Incorporated, this is Amanda, how many I help you?" came a female voice, interrupting Ian's thoughts.

"Yes, Ian Mackenzie for Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Ah yes, Mr. Taisho is expecting your phone call. Please hold."

Ian smirked to himself as his green eyes glittered with malicious intent. Perhaps he was playing with fire. But the Dragon Daiyokai was rather fond of flames.

After all, it was not everyday new prey was gifted. Specially if that prey had a direct line to a rivals heart.


End file.
